


Subtle Secrets

by himemin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Subterfuge, also like royalty au, basically izuleo spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemin/pseuds/himemin
Summary: izuleo spy au where a disgruntled izumi sena is paired with the poor excuse for a spy, tsukinaga leo.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 26





	Subtle Secrets

Izumi really wanted to know how he got into this situation. He also wanted to know why he got stuck with the most incompetent partner ever.

Izumi was no stranger to undercover missions. In fact, you could say he excelled at it. Since entering this profession, Izumi had found himself set out on many missions of this sort. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself, the air of confidence that permeated off of him made a natural for this type of stuff. Maybe he was just better than all his colleagues, he didn’t know, nor did he care.

Izumi stood off to the side of the overly crowded ballroom, glowering at his partner as he frolicked it among the guests, so close to blowing cover. Leo Tsukinaga was the last person Izumi wanted to find himself paired with, how he ever got into this profession when he lacked the ability to keep his mouth shut was beyond Izumi. The ginger had not a care in the world as he pranced to and fro, sweeping anyone and everyone he came across into a dance.

Izumi stifled a sigh and roll of his eyes as he tore his gaze from the ginger. He caught sight of a noble woman approaching him out of his peripheral, pulling a charming smile onto his face as he turned to face her. He watched her mouth move however, was unable to hear her words over the music playing - not that Izumi truly cared for what she could have possibly said anyway. - He offered a bow, throwing a wink at her as he rose, effortlessly pulling her in with his charm. A gloved hand reached out, offering the woman a dance as she practically swooned over him. Izumi led the woman to an uncrowded space on the dancefloor, not missing the smug look said woman sent to what he assumed were her friends.

Izumi would give her this one song, hopefully that would be enough time. The host of this party hadn’t showed up yet, and Izumi knew he would be screwed if he wasn’t keeping an eye on the door. He knew his partner certainly wasn’t. Izumi caught sight of Leo in the center of the room, spinning a poor woman around almost violently as the ginger himself laughed. Izumi could do nothing more than ignore it for now.

Minutes ticked by so awfully slow as Izumi danced. He led his dance partner around, becoming almost frustrated with the amount of times she stepped on his foot. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose at this point. Each time she would giggle out an insincere apology, Izumi had no choice but to laugh it off and tell her it was alright. The song slowed, nearing its finish, Izumi sent a silent prayer that he could be done with this finally. He gave the woman one last spin before breaking away from her. He bowed once more, thanking her for the dance as she giggled annoyingly and curtsied. Izumi watched her scurry off to her awaiting friends before he let out a sigh. A chuckle directly next to him caused him to jump.

Spinning around to face the perpetrator who entered his personal bubble uninvited, Izumi readied himself to scold them when he was met with a pair of crystal green eyes too close for comfort. He jumped again, this time back and away from his overbearing partner, to which Leo laughed. With no regards to personal space, Leo grabbed onto Izumi, pulling him into his arms and dragging Izumi towards the center of the room. 

The rage Izumi felt burning inside him was only second to the knot that formed in his chest upon being so close to the ginger. Izumi had never taken that good a look at him, but Leo was incredibly handsome. The way his eyes shone with mischief and wonder was something Izumi couldn’t seem to drag himself away from. Not that Izumi would ever admit that to himself, let alone out loud.

Leo forcibly took Izumi’s hand in his, the other one snaking around his waist. Izumi begrudgingly rested his own free hand on Leo’s shoulder, allowing him to take the lead and pull him recklessly around the dancefloor. The space between them was silent for a moment, both focusing on spinning the other around. It was almost as though they were competing to outdo each other. The song slowed, as did the two of them, switching to a more casual waltz with Leo leading. Izumi caught a hold of himself, suddenly remembering that they weren’t there to dance with each other and that they were actually on a mission.

_“Just what do you think you’re doing?”_ Izumi hissed quietly, glancing around cautiously, _“you’re supposed to be focusing on this mission, not prancing around the ballroom like a fool.”_

Leo let out a bellow of laughter, to which Izumi frantically tried to quiet him with a harsh _hush!_ Leo laughed again, quieter this time before spinning Izumi around once more, even going so far as to dip him low. Izumi could feel himself panic and freeze, Leo’s small nose breaths hitting his face. He was so unbearably close. Leo smiled heartily, pulling Izumi back to his feet. 

“Wahaha! There’s no need to worry, Sena! I’ve got it under control!” Leo replied happily. Izumi opened his mouth to snap at Leo, scolding him for saying his name so loud when they’re supposed to be undercover, but the eccentric male was too quick to interrupt him. “What are we here for again?”

Izumi sighed, Leo spun him again. 

“Something to do with… Tenshi? Tenshin?”

Another spin.

“Tenshouin.”

Another.

“Right! Who is that?”

Izumi was getting dizzy, though Leo seemed perfectly fine, lost in his thoughts. Maybe Leo’s head was always spinning. 

“Did you not read or listen to anything anyone said to you before we got here?” Izumi hissed, attempting to take the lead from Leo, only to be spun again.

“Of course not! A King doesn’t need instructions to achieve anything! Nor does a King take orders from others! Wahaha!” Leo boasted, flashing Izumi a stunning grin that served to both anger him and make his heart skip a beat, which only angered him more.

“I think you should be taking this more seriously. Because if you don’t, we’re both _dead._ ” Izumi jeered, throwing another cautious look around the room. He noted the guards by the doors were beginning to move positions, indicating what he hoped was the arrival of their target.

“ _Look,_ ” Izumi began, leaning closer to Leo to whisper, “the Tenshouin family has had a grip on this region years now and they are driving it into the ground. If we fail here, _millions_ of lives will be lost because of this tyranny. In other words, it’ll be off with your head, if you can understand that.”

Izumi pulled back, somewhat surprised to see the frozen expression on Leo’s face. Maybe what he said actually got through to the fool. Maybe Leo would finally take this seriously...

...Of course not.

Leo laughed loudly again, releasing Izumi’s waist for a brief second to jab a finger into his stomach playfully. The action didn’t make Izumi flinch, however, the feeling of Leo’s dainty fingers slipping back over his waist did. Izumi cursed himself for being attracted to such a fool. Izumi had thought Leo was going to speak again, but he stayed quiet, prompting Izumi to continue speaking.

“The easiest way into the Tenshouin circle is via the son, Eichi. And the easiest way to him is through his right hand, Wataru Hibiki. That is where you come in. Wataru is quick to accept those who relate to him in personality, and you’re the best match we have. You just need to get close to Wataru.” Izumi explained over the crescendo of the song. Leo only gave a short response, a hum and a nod. Maybe he had been too harsh, Izumi didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. Izumi wasn’t particularly in the mood to end up locked somewhere beneath the Tenshouin household.

Suddenly, the music stopped. It cut out completely, along with all the dancers. The door on the left slowly began to open, as whispers filled the air around them. Izumi wasn’t one to get nervous, but with a partner that acted like an over excited child most of the time, he was feeling unsure of how the events of this night would start to unfold. 

The doors opened fully, the crowd parting as the esteemed host and his partner entered the room. Eichi Tenshouin, heir to the Tenshouin household. He had an air of nobility that hung over it, so much so that it was almost stifling. Eichi was followed closely by his most trusted, Wataru Hibiki, who jauntily greeted and blew kisses to all those whose eyes he caught. Eichi waved politely, a pure smile drawn across his face as he greeted a few of his guests. 

As Eichi passed by, his gaze locked with Izumi’s for a brief moment. Izumi resisted the urge to glare and scowl, instead offering the emperor-to-be a smile. It was returned with a smile and an almost knowing look that almost threw Izumi off. The doors shut behind the new entrants, and the atmosphere returned to normal. The music began again as many patrons began flocking around the Tenshouin heir. 

Izumi took quick notice of the fact that Wataru was relatively alone, aside from the few people that gathered to chat with him for a chat. Izumi shoved Leo in the direction of the blue haired male, hissing at him. “Look, Hibiki is alone, go now. Do _not_ mess this up.”

Leo paused, spinning back around to Izumi. He grinned, stepping once again into Izumi personal space. Unexpectedly this time, the ginger made a big show of grabbing Izumi’s hand and pressing a kiss onto the back of it. Leo winked at him, Izumi desperately holding back his shock and embarrassed rage. 

“Leave this to your King!~” Was all Izumi heard before Leo disappeared into the crowd. Izumi glared at the mass of orange hair he could just make out peeking over the heads of everyone else.

He definitely had words for Leo once this was all over.


End file.
